Pour Some Sugar On Me
by Shika Misoya
Summary: High School AU. Dean meets a girl who doesn't give in to his lady killing ways. How is that even possible? He helps her with her past, she helps him deal with his lonely present.
1. intro

_A/N: Hey guys, so it's been a very long time since I've written anything. Now I love Destiel, but honestly I find them more of like a bromance style friendship. I always feel a bit sad that Dean never really shows his emotion, so I thought I'd write this. Mainly base off of a dream I had. Obviously it's highschool AU just cause. Enjoy!_

Pour Some Sugar On Me

Intro: More than a feeling

Dean Winchester always sat at the back of all his classes. No one really knew why, but every girl disliked it, due to the fact that they couldn't turn as easily to sneak lustful glances. He wasn't really a lady killer, more like eye candy. He had to much experience when it came to embarassing himself in front of cute girls.

Dean arrived to his homeroom early, as usual and sat in his seat in the back corner. He shrugged off his leather jacket and hung it on his seat. Leaning back in his chair, he yawned slightly as the morning bell rang.

It was the usual boring morning pleasantries. The pledge of allegiance, any random announcements, and attendence. Dean rested his head on his desk. "_Best years of my life, my ass_..." Dean thought.

The sound of the door opening and shutting quickly pulled Dean, and every one of his classmates attention to the girl now standing next to the teacher's desk. She was quite pale , as if she had never been outside. He shoulder length hair was cut in a choppy way that was straightened. The chocolate shade of her hair made her sky blue eyes appear even brighter. It wasn't her body, or hair, or being a girl that got Dean's attention most. It was her t-shirt. It was identicle to his. It was an old Boston band t-shirt, featuring album art of a space ship.

His thoughts were stopped as his aging teacher began to speak. "Class, this is Alicia Finn. She just transferred from New York. Please welcome her to Lawrence." He stated, before searching the class for an empty desk.

The only desk not taken was next to Dean, since the girls seemed to stay away at a safe distance. "Alicia, just take a seat at the back there." He added.

She made her way to her seat. taking her back pack off in the process, to place it next to her desk as she reached her destination. She sunk into her chair and began to nervously tap her fingers on the desk top.

Running a hand through his short hair, Dean snuck a quick look at her. Not bad, except now her flat chest was quite noticeable close up. He began to notice she had some scars on her arms and even one on her face, just under her eye. "_Fighting possibly_?"

Her eyes were pretty. She had framed them with now smudged black eyeliner. I looked to have gotten wet and she didn't notcie, or wiped it down a bit. "_Nervous sweat... Can't blame her. The teachers here all look psycho_."

He couldn't help furrowing his brow as he noticed a bruise peekin out from behind her hair on the side of her neck. It wasn't a hicky, but more of a grab mark where the skin was pinched. Dean couldn't decide if she was being beat, or if she got into a fight. He was lost in his thoughts until a quiet voice whispered sharply at him, "Take a picture. It'll last longer, pervert."

Alicia had noticed him staring at her and glared in return. He figured this would be easy to get out of. After all, he was Dean, Lawrence High's lady killer. "Oh, sorry. I couldn't help notice your boyish physique. I didn't think boobs came in that size." He retorted.

"_Wait! Why did I say that? Harsh, but true, but she's still really cute and pretty_." His thoughts screamed.

She just stared at him, mouth wide open. This was Deans curse. He could play any girl he wanted. His only problem was boyish yet cute girls. He loved tomboys. Unfortuneately to keep with his image, he would blurt rude comments about chest size and then punch himself later. He had to try to redeem himself. "Now who's staring. You like what you see?" He said, joking with the last comment hoping she would insult him.

She blushed a deep red. "I- I- No! You're too much of a James Deen wannabe man whore." She stated, averting her gaze from his face, to her hands that were nervously tapping the desk.

With that comment, Dean couldn't help but smirk. It was obvious she liked his apperance, even if she thought he was rude. For the rest of the class, he didn't speak to her, just snuck looks to see if her blush had dissapated. It barely faded through the class, and by the last 5 minutes, he spoke up. "Uhm... Alicia.." He said softly, to avoid any eavesdroppers.

She looked over at him from her notebook and nodded for him to speak.

"If you need anyone to hang out with being new and all, you could come sit with me at lunch." He stated. He genuinely felt bad for his embarassing outburst.

WIth a nod, Alicia smiled slightly, "Sure. I could meet you at your locker if you want."

"It's 534. Just around the corner. See you in a bit." He replied as the bell rang.

Before he had his jacket back on, Alicia was already out the door and on the way to her next class. Something was different about this girl. Dean just was unsure of what it was.

_A/N: so just a quick intro. Chapter 1 will be up in a week :)_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello :D I'm so happy people are following this. My head-canon has always been that Dean has a weakness for tomboys... So a quick explanation about Lawrence High. This AU takes place in word where everyone knows about the supernatural, so weird stuff is just the norm. A lot of characters that died in the series are still in this. Certain deaths remain, but yeah... It'll make more sense as it goes I suppose. Enjoy!_

Chapter 1: Young Volcanoes

Alicia went to her next class. That boy from her home room taunted her thoughts. _"I didn't even find out his name..."_

She got to her class early enough for her teacher to assign her seat before anyone had arrived. She pulled out a notebook from her plain backpack and opened it to its first page and wrote the date. November 8th. That meant her 17th birthday was only a few weeks away. She hated that she had to leave all her friends behind during her last year of high school, but she had to. After the accident, her father decided he would move back to his hometown and uprooted Alicia from all she had ever known.

It wasn't long before people began to file into the class and sit down as the bell rang. A girl with wavy brown hair sat next to Alicia, a strong sulfuric small accompanying her. _"A demon? Haven't seen one in a while..."_ Alicia thought.

5 years ago Demons made an agreement with the president that they would not kill and only possess terminally ill humans with consent. This meant they could lead normal lives. In New York, people had looked down on demons so many of them left the state. It seemed Kansas was a little different.

"You're new, aren't you?" The demon girl asked, smirking at Alicia.

Nodding, Alicia smiled slightly, "Yeah, I'm Alicia."

"Meg." The other girl stated, pulling out a small black notebook and flipping to a blank page.

The teacher began to drone on about the importance of the French revolution. Alicia tried to stifle a yawn, but couldn't help letting it escape. Meg looked over at her and grinned. "Looks like you just love this class." She mused.

Alicia laughed quietly. "Yeah. I'd rather be in my home room. Math is so much fun." She replied, sarcastically.

Meg raised an eyebrow. "But don't you sit next to Dean Winchester?"

"Wait, who?" She asked. Was that the name of the friendly man-whore she had sat next to.

Knowing Alicia had taken the bait, Meg continued. "The guy you were eye fucking in your home room."

Before Alicia could come back with the usual, "Wait, how do you know that?" Meg continued. "I'm a demon, duh. I know lots of things. Like for instance that Dean has slept with 20% of the women at this school. I can also tell you the only reason he's being chummy with you is so he can get in your pants and then leave."

Cocking her head to the side, Alicia bit her lip. So he really was just a player. Two could play at that game. She could play the cock tease.

This was just what Meg wanted. If she couldn't mess with Dean Winchester anymore, she could still ruin any chance he'd ever have with this girl. This was her hobby. Causing drama and watching it unravel.

Dean sat in his English class and sighed. He was feeling an emotion he didn't usually worry about. He was nervous and with good reason. Either Alicia would show up and he would say something stupid to her at lunch, or she wouldn't take up his offer.

He looked out his classroom's window, ignoring the lesson completely. He looked across the courtyard at the class window parallel from him. He jolted up a bit. _"Wait, is that Alicia? Why is Meg talking to her? Shit."_

A feeling of dread washed over him. He knew Meg was only happy if she was messing with his life. He was her favourite human to torture emotionally. He had to admit he was partially to blame since he briefly dated her before dumping her due to the fact that he just couldn't commit to her. It felt wrong.

The nervousness intensified as the teacher continued his lecture on Shakespearean literature. He spent the rest of the class looking back at the clock, ignoring the stares of some blonde wearing a low-cut shirt, exposing her cleavage.

When the bell finally rang, he jumped out of his seat and walked as fast as he could through the crowded halls to his locker, waiting for his possible rejection. He ran his hand through his hair and nervously looked to the direction he knew Alicia would come from. The hall's foot traffic started to dissipate and Dean feared this meant he had just been brushed off. He sighed with disappointment and turned to head to the cafeteria.

As he began to walk, he felt a small tap on his back, close to his shoulder. He whipped around to see Alicia who gave him a crooked grin. "Sorry I'm late," She said brushing her dark hair out her eyes, "Got a bit lost. Maybe you should show me around sometime."

Alicia's mind seemed to groan. What she just said was so cheesy. This whole being a flirt thing was harder than expected.

Dean grinned at this proposal. Flirting was always a good sign for him in his books. "Yeah, if you want I could do that after school today." He offered, leading her to the cafeteria.

"Can't, I live outside town and if I miss my bus I'll never get home." Alicia replied, giving him a sad face. Apparently cheesy flirting actually worked on Dean.

"I have a car. I can give you a ride, just let me know where to bring you."

She nodded, agreeing to his offer, following him into the cafeteria. He showed her where to buy her lunch and after she picked her meal, he led her to a table close to the back wall. The table was occupied with a few students already. One was about the same age as her, but he looked older. His hair was dark but his eyes were innocent. The other had messy brown hair and looked a few years younger. "Cas, Sam. This is Alicia. She just moved here, so play nice." Dean announced, sitting next to the boy he introduced as Sam.

She sat in the only open seat next to Dean, just across from Cas. "Hi. I'm Castiel, but everyone seems to prefer shortening it to Cas. I don't really understand it." He stated monotonously before taking a bite of his sandwich.

Alicia smiled before scooting in her chair a little closer to Dean. Leaning on the table, she propped her head up. She looked at Sam instead though, just thinking of how pissed the lady-killer next to her would be when she flirted with his friend. Sam noticed her stare and smiled slightly before clearing his throat. "Nice to meet you Alicia. I'm Sam, Dean's little brother." He said awkwardly before looking back at the book he held in his hands.

She bit her tongue. Flirting with a friend to make a guy jealous was fine, but she couldn't flirt with a guy's brother. That was just rude. She switched her gaze to Dean and winked at him. His eyes widened slightly before he caught himself and bit his lip. She averted her attention to her tater tots and began to eat, every now and again shooting Dean a smile.

Her plan was working. Playing this guy would be a piece of cake.

_A/N: Yup. Meg just tricked Alicia. Hopefully Dean will set the record straight. Or will he give into his playing ways and play her back. Till next time!_


	3. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hiya guys :D So this chapter gets a little more serious... _

_Anyway, if you haven't guessed the chapter title's and story title are the soundtrack in a sense for this story... SO LOOK THEM UP THEY ARE ALL AMAZING AND BEAUTIFUL AND ASDFKLKNME_

_That is all._

Chapter 2: The Middle

The rest of Alicia's day was uneventful. She went to her afternoon classes: Phys. Ed and Drama. She mostly was handed forms and told to sit to the side. She didn't have a uniform for Phys. Ed yet, and her Drama teacher was grading presentations, so she couldn't be involved.

She left her class as the final bell rang and walked to Dean's locker, which was just across the hall. _"He better hurry up..."_ She thought, tapping a foot impatiently.

In a matter of seconds, Dean turned the hall with Sam at his heels, giving Alicia his best grin. She couldn't help but return the smile, but rolled her eyes. His green eyes lit up as he got closer to her. He was within arm's reach when he turned to Sam. "Sammy, if you want a ride home, you'll have to wait an hour. Either that or take the bus." He stated, winking at his brother almost forgetting that Alicia was standing in front of him.

"Sure thing Dean," Sam sighed, shaking his head, "I'll be at the coffee shop. Just pick me up on your way."

Before Alicia could apologize, since technically it was her fault he had to wait to go home, Sam had wandered off to the nearest door, and out of the school. Dean turned back to her and brought his face closer to hers. "Now... Where were we?" He asked.

She snorted slightly before backing away slightly. "You were going to show me around so I don't get lost again." She stated bluntly.

Dean laughed, pretending to be hurt. With that he began to walk, motioning for her to follow. He began to navigate the empty halls, naming each room with ease. They climbed a flight of stairs silently, Dean's random mentions of rooms, being the only sound. He pointed out the washrooms and a few other odd rooms when they reached another flight of stairs. Alicia stopped and looked at him curiously. "I thought this building only had 2 floors..." She said, as if asking why there were more stairs leading up.

"Yeah, this leads to the roof. I pick the lock on the door at the top and go there to relax."

Alicia felt a small blush dust her cheeks. It wasn't the fact that he wanted to bring her to an area of the school students didn't go. It was the fact that this was his place, his secret spot. "You probably show all the girls here the roof, don't you?" She asked, teasingly.

His eyebrows furrowed slightly. "No, just you. I thought I'd give you the grand tour. Come on, it's awesome up there!" He said.

WIthout even a chance to answer, Dean grabbed Alicia's hand and dragged him up the stairs after him. He let go to quickly pick the lock. As soon as he heard the satisfying click, he pulled the door open and pulled her through it shutting and locking it behind them.

The view from the roof was beautiful in it's own way. Alicia got an amazing view of Lawrence and the farms around it. She could even see the small farm house she lived at. The roof itself was just a flat open roof with a rail around the edges. The only people who ever would come up here were maintenance workers anyway. It was a much different view than she was used to. The busy streets of New York City were all she ever saw from any window in her family's apartment. An unsettleing bittersweet feeling set into the pit of Alicia's stomache as felt a little homesick, missing her old life.

Dean could see the somber look on her face and cleared his throat. "So, uhhh, you moved from New York?" He said, trying to break the silence.

She nodded, not looking directly at him. He father taught her to never show any sign of weakness, fear, or sadness. This situation wouldn't be different. "Why'd you move?" He pressed, trying to get her to speak. Silence was never Dean's forte.

Coughing slightly she looked him in the eye with a blank expression. "My dad's a government hunter. You know, the one's who hunt down the demons and other spirits when they go postal. He got transfered here." She stated.

She didn't tell the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie. Government hunting was the reason they were here, but it wasn't a transfer. More like a relocation.

Dean's face became a little pained, before he spoke again. "My dad was one too, hell, he was one before the government was hiring them." He said proudly with a sad look in his eyes.

Cocking her head slightly to the side, she knew in her heart what happened. Continuing, Dean looked away from her, "He died a few years ago. Me and Sam live with one of his friends. Our mom died a long time ago.."

It was almost a connection. Alicia could easily understand how he felt. "My mom died just before I moved here. She's the reason my dad got the transfer."

It was silent for a few minutes. Cars drove by every few minutes breaking the silence. Alicia pulled up her jacket sleeve and began to scratch nervously at her arm. Dean noticed as she traced one of the scars and then looked to her watch. "Shit! It's 4:30!" She yelled, her face panic stricken.

"So what. If you're worried about Sam, he'll understand." He said, shrugging.

She sped towards the door and signaled for Dean to leave with her. "We've got to go. I told my dad I'd be home at 4 and if I'm late he'll freak."

Mentally taking note that Alicia's dad had a stick up his ass, Dean followed her, reaching into his pockets for his keys. He led her to the quickest exit and to his car. Alicia would have complimented him on his '67 impala, but she was in too much of a hurry. She hopped in the passenger seat as Dean turned the ignition, bringing the car to life.

He called Sam as he drove in the direction Alicia told him, explaining the situation. As they pulled to a stop in the driveway, Alicia quickly turned to Dean. "Thanks for everything." She stated, her voice quiet, almost sounding scared.

"No problem," Dean replied, "I could pick you up tomorrow if you want. Here's my number."

He handed her a number scrawled out on a reciept as she jumped out of the car and ran up to the door.

It was a habit Dean had to wait for people he was dropping off to get inside, just to know they were inside and safe. He rolled his window down and watched Alicia swing the door open and run inside. He was about to text Sam to tell him he was on his way when he heard a man yelling and the sound of glass breaking. He looked to the bay window to see Alicia looking down at the floor as a tall man, mostl likely her father, was pointing at a clock on the wall angrily.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU HOME AT 4!?" Her dad yelled, pointing at the clock on the wall.

"I'm sorry. Someone from school was showing me around." She said, barely louder than a whisper.

He grabbed the clock off the wall and smashed it on the floor. He walked over to her, his face inches from hers as he grabbed her wrist tightly., the smell of rum heavy on his breath. "You expect me to believe that? You know better. If you were sorry it wouldn't have happened." He spat.

She braced herself as she saw his arm swing back. The familiar sting of being slapped soon hit her left cheek. She fell back into the wall, no escape route from the inevitable beating. He pulled his arm back again, his fist, landed hard into her stomache. Alicia fell to the ground, coughing for air. Tears stung at her eyes, but if she showed the pain, it would only get worse. "This is a warning. Don't be late again." He commanded, before pulling his leg back.

Alicia new what was next. A kick to the ribs that would knock her to the ground. She clenched her eyes shut waiting for the blow, but it never came. She opened her eyes and Dean was standing in front of her, glaring at her father. "What are you doing to Alicia?" He growled.

"None of your damn business son." He retorted, retrieving a flask and taking a sip before returning it to his pocket.

"Don't call me son. Why are you attacking Alicia?" He growled again, not moving.

"She was late. I'm doing what any normal father would and punished her."

"Punished? More like beat the holy hell out of her."

Her father scoffed and walked away. "She isn't even worth this fight."

Turning, and leaning down, he brushed Alicia's hair out of her face. "Are you okay?" He asked, assessing her face and stomache. As soon as he'd seen the first blow, he ran in.

"I'm fine. I could have handled it on my own." She muttered, averting her blue eyes from him.

Dean stood and offered a hand to help her off the floor. "Handled as in took a beating?" He replied, emotionlessly, "I'm guessing that's where all those scars and bruises came from."

She glared at him and stood, without taking Dean's extended hand. "First of all, not all of the scars are from my dad. Some of them are from other accidents. Second, he was drunk, he can't hit as hard, so yeah. I was fine." She stated, fixing her hair.

He rolled his eyes and rested his hand on her shoulder. "If you're so fine, then what are you crying for?"

She reached up and felt a few tears still damp on her cheeks. Alicia wasn't sure when they fell, but it seems she left her guard down for a moment. She wiped them away but they were replaced with more. "I don't know..." She whispered, her voice cracking.

Pulling on her shoulder, Dean pulled her into a tight embrace. He wasn't good with comforting, but he remembered his mother doing this when he was sad, so it was worth a try. Alicia wrapped her arms around him and grabbed the back of his worn leather jacket. She couldn't help notice he smelled of wood smoke and leather. She sobbed into his chest for a moment, letting out the emotions she had been holding in. "I'm sorry I made you late. I'm so sorry..." Dean said quietly into her ear.

Alicia broke the hug, and looked at his troubled green orbs. "It's fine. You did what you could. Besides... I should have been checking the time." She replied, forgiving him.

"If you ever want, you can come spend the night with me and Sam at Bobby's. I know he won't mind, so if things get to bad you call me. Even if it's midnight, I'll find a way to get you. Got that?"

She nodded and thanked him again before leading him to the door, past her dad who was sleeping on the couch. After sending Dean home, she pulled out the number on the reciept and typed it into her contacts list on her cellphone. She smiled as she texted him with her name and a small message.

"Dean. It's Alicia. Thank you for everything today. You're awesome."

He replied quickly after.

"No problem. Want to come over after school tomorrow?"

Her reply back was short, but all she could say.

"Yes."

_A/N: So that was a bit longer. So Alicia is starting to open up, and Dean isn't making a complete ass of himself. Next chapter will be up by next week, although it'll probably be equally as depressing._


End file.
